borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Steve
with a "Heyooo!" while filming.]] Steve is a promotional character for Borderlands. His appearances have thus far been in the form of a Bandit Raider and it is Steve who is the character who first used now-iconic Borderlands catch cry, "Heyoo!" Appearances #Steve first appeared as a stuntman and actor in Claptrap Web Series Episode 1, a behind-the-scenes 'filming' of Borderlands. During this sequence he is humorously called upon to "do something" about the bumbling, off-camera sound recordist. #Steve's second appearance is actually in the game itself when he is heard in the Zombie Island of Dr. Ned. Audio logs in this expansion indicate that he has been turned into a zombie. #A trailer for the second DLC, Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot, shows a silhouette of a bandit accompanied by Steve's signature greeting, "Heyooo!" This addition is curious, given that Moxxi's second husband, Mr. Shank, appears as part of the story in the following DLC, and Steve is not a participant. #The fourth appearance introduces a midget version of Steve as an enemy in The Secret Armory of General Knoxx named Mini Steve. #There is a painting of a Claptrap in DLC4 on top of a building to the left of the vice president of Hyperion. Within the picture there is a chat bubble in binary which translates to "Steve the Bandit." #Near the Beginning of the Game Of The Year Trailer, after the Clap Trap yells at the guy about lights, and talks about Diamond Flavored water he yells "Steve! Steve!" and one of the Bandits (Steve) says his classic Heyoo and shoots the lights guy. #In Borderlands 2, Steve appears as an NPC during the "Clan Wars" mission chain. Speaking to him triggers his signature line. #Steve can also be found in the Holy Spirits Bar in Overlook. Trivia *Steve has made a cameo in every DLC so far and has become something of a mascot for the franchise. *Steve and his catch-cry are now frequently used as a comical reference among Borderlands players. *Steve is voiced by Mikey Neumann. *Steve's best friend is revealed to be Jethro Shedd. Jethro is very upset when Steve dies in Zombie Island of Dr. Ned, and is killed by him in turn when Steve rises as a zombie (Jethro thinks that his friend merely "wants a hug"). *In the Claptrap Web Series, Episode #3, spoken dialogue reveals that Steve is British. *In the Claptrap Web Series, Episode #3, CL4P-TP apparently says Steve has 18 children. *During any of the Mad Moxxi's Arena battles, the crowd can occasionally be heard screaming "Heyooooo!". This happens whenever a player kills a human enemy with a critical hit, which is how Steve killed the extra and the sound man; supposedly with a shot to the head. *His weapon of choice appears to be an incendiary Machine Pistol, which actually shares sounds with Revolvers. *Steve has only been noted to say something other than 'Heyoo!' in the 4th episode of Claptrap webseries to which he explains what he was trying to reference before possibly shooting Claptrap. External Links *"Heyooo!" - An MP3 available for download. See Also *Marketing Category:Marketing Category:Bandits Category:NPCs